Plasmado en ti
by Gaiasole
Summary: Vivir juntos era ya complicado. Ahora pedirle la mano de su hija al señor Granger iba a ser la tarea más complicada para Harry Potter. Terminado.


**PLASMADO EN TI**

**Por: **Erol

".." Pensamientos

**N**o habría razón para que estuviera nervioso solo iba a pedir la mano de su novia, amiga, amante y alma gemela todo esto en un lapso no mayor a tres horas entonces, ¿Cuál era el nervio?

Harry siguió parado frente al espejo diciéndose que no era nada había enfrentado cosas más peligrosas dementores, hombre lobo, Voldemort, Snape, sirenas deformes esta noche solo se enfrentaba a sus futuros suegros. Su suegro. La imagen de un hombre mayor de pelo castaño claro y ojos negros que siempre lo perforaban le vino a la mente de forma clara en especial la ultima vez que se vieron que había sido cuando habían ido por las cosas de Hermione.

Hermione su ratoncito, su hermosa novia de ojos marrón y pelo castaño largo extendiéndose en bucles, había terminado en sus brazos y recibiendo sus besos, en principio no estaba seguro de que funcionarían como pareja, el era el inseguro para variar pero durante los tres meses de novios se esfumo todo su nerviosismo y fue cuando invito a Hermione a vivir con él, de eso ya hacia un año el mismo tiempo en que no había visto a sus suegros, su suegra era encantadora pero el papa era un ogro en disfraz de dentista.

—¡Estas tan guapo!- Hermione rodeo su cuello admirando a Harry Potter de veinticuatro años que usaba un formal traje negro que resaltaba en la piel blanca y la camisa verde escarlata ayudaba a sus ojos que para él era lo único bueno en él, su cabello en cambio era un autentico desastre, pero bueno era herencia que se le iba hacer pensó mirando sus zapatos negros para después repasar a su novia frente a él.

— No te has puesto la corbata ¿Te ayudo?

—Ni se te ocurra Hermione- le respondió con aire contenido. Era preciosa con su piel un poco morena por su última visita con las demás chicas a un spa del que había regresado apenas ayer, su cabello cayendo en bucles castaños con destellos de un rubio cobrizo que no pocos notaban.

El lo notaría así estuvieran de planeta a planeta cada noche desde que estaban juntos se había quedado despierto velando su sueño como ella había hecho cuando el había estado herido tan interminable cantidad de veces ese cuerpo era suyo igual que esa mujer que justo esta noche se había puesto un fino vestido de satín blanco sin tirantes y que con cada paso se arremolinaba ligeramente en esas piernas.

— Si me pones la corbata me asfixiare más de lo que ya me has dejado tú.

—¡Ah!- rió Hermione— Entonces ya puedes bajar en lo que termino de maquillarme y me calzo las zapatillas, ¿De acuerdo?

₪ **: ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪ : ₪**

—"_Es solo una cena, una cena donde le vas a pedir a troll Granger que te deje a su hija de por vida_"- pensaba Harry esperando en el recibidor de la antigua casa de sus padres ahora suya en valle de Godric— "_Cuando se te lance a la yugular entonces si sabrás que no te dejara casar con ella y tendrás que escuchar a la señora Weasley hablar sobre las desavenencias de la unión libre lo que te reste de vida_"- el reloj estaba a un minuto de marcar las nueve de la noche hora en que llegaban los señores Granger acompañados de Ron a quien había mandado a traerlos— "_Las desventajas de vivir en el mundo mágico, claro las desventaja para Granger_".

A las nueve en punto el timbre sonó perforándole el oído a Harry que grito a Hermione que ya habían llegado "_Idiota ella oyó el timbre tanto como tú…entonces porque no baja_".

—¡Hermione date prisa!

—¡Espera no encuentro las zapatillas!- oyó desde la planta de arriba antes de volver a escuchar el timbre— ¡Atiende tu Harry!

—¡Señores Granger que gusto!- medio abrió la puerta viendo primero a Carol Granger.

—¡Sanos y salvos como te prometí Harry!- le saludo Ron desde atrás y tras de él saliendo de las sombras del jardín estaba su futuro suegro.

— ¡Llamas a esto jardín Potter!

— Linda noche señor Granger, ¡Pasen por favor!- Carol sonrió pasando por la abertura que había dejado Harry tras de ella Ron que obviamente se iba burlando con ella de él y al final el troll Granger que empujo la puerta innecesariamente para poder pasar.

—Cuando invites a alguien a pasar debes abrirle la puerta completa. ¿O es no quieres que pasemos?

—Señor Granger es que esta puerta esta algo vieja y se atora ¿Sabe?- sonrió entre dientes Harry.

—Vieja trajiste a mi hija a una casa vieja, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Era la casa de mis padres señor Granger- le explicaba Harry viendo que Carol igual que Ron ya estaban acomodados en el pequeño bar de la sala con una copa cada cual viendo sonrientes la escena. Todo mundo burlándose de él menuda…

—¡Los dos hombres de mi vida!- antes de poder evitarlo Hermione ya tenía abrazados a Harry y a su padre pegándolos al momento un solo momento pues como si se tratara de repelente cada uno se alejo de inmediato— ¡Papi!- le abrazo esta vez solo a él.

—¡Ángel mío!- la abrazo de forma excesiva a ojos de Harry.

—"_Es su padre por el amor de dios_"- se intentaba controlar Harry aunque con los puños bien cerrados aunque ciertamente su ratoncito con ese vestido blanco y su ligero maquillaje parecía un ángel— "_Me voy a ir al infierno Hermione tenlo por seguro_".

—¡Estas muy guapo papi!- el señor Granger sonreía. Harry solo notaba que el sonreía así cuando veía a su ángel. El hacía lo mismo aunque para él era su ratoncito.

— ¡Hola mama, Ron!- alzo la mano para saludarlos— Papi ¿Me sirves algo? Es que a Harry se le ah olvidado la corbata. ¿Me permites ponérsela?- no muy seguro el señor Granger fue donde su esposa para tomar una copa para él y servirle algo a su ángel.

—Troll Granger es todo un caso- le susurraba Harry a ratoncito.

—Su nombre es Tom Granger además es mi padre- Hermione le acomodaba la corbata de un verde más oscuro que la camisa— Harry se que te lo eh dicho y sabes que nunca me canso de hacerlo hoy más que otro día quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte estoy aquí- con manos un poco nerviosas comenzó el nudo de la corbata— aunque me aleje de tu lado tras la ventana abierta aun así debo decirte que te amo, es mi única verdad— entonces el moreno vio en Hermione algo que parecían lagrimas era eso o esta noche los ojos le brillaban más que nunca ella termino el nudo y finalmente acomodo la corbata bien sobre el cuello— Estoy aquí. Contigo.

—Gracias ratoncito.

—¡Ratoncito!- tanto Harry como Hermione pegaron un brinco al escuchar la voz de Tom Granger— ¿Porque llamas de esa manera a mi ángel?

—Es un mote de cariño papi.

—¿Y que tiene de cariñoso ángel?

—¡Ustedes tres van a venir de una vez!- se oyó la voz de Carol J. Granger y aun con renuencia los dos hombres de traje negro junto al ángel se acercaron al pequeño bar. Entre algunos comentarios entre los padres y la hija Harry y Ron se apartaron para hablar un poco.

—Creí que venias a apoyarme Ron pero hasta hora no me has ayudado en nada.

—Venga Harry- rió el pelirrojo— Aun traigo un bat en el coche para deshacernos del troll o si lo prefieres lo hacemos mas civilizadamente con la varita.

—No es gracioso- le riño Harry— Yo te acompañe cuando fuiste a pedir la mano de Luna

—¡Ah si! Bueno el señor Lovegood esta algo chiflado pero es un buen tipo además tu tampoco me fuiste de gran ayuda tu apoyo moral resulto no ser necesitado al final como nos íbamos a esperar que a mitad del postre el señor Lovegood dijera "¿Te quieres casar con mi hija? Porque de ser así desde que cruzaste la puerta ya tienes mi aprobación muchacho"- rió más abiertamente el pelirrojo— Y yo preocupándome por pedírselo al final todo fue más fácil de lo que pensé- movió su mano frente a la Harry mostrando la argolla.

—¡Chicos a cenar!- la cena transcurrió entre risas y platica. Bueno la risa y la platica de Carol, Hermione y Ron porque al señor Granger le parecía muy interesante criticar cada aspecto de la casa y hacérselo saber a Harry quien contra su voluntad había sido sentado junto a su futuro suegro en la elegante mesa redonda. Redonda por aquello de no herir sensibilidades y Harry temía que también para cuando el troll se arrojara a matarlo no tirara nada de la mesa y menos la carisma vajilla china.

—¡El postre!- se oyó una voz chillona y hasta entonces los señores Granger conocieron lo que era un elfo.

—Dobby el elfo- sonrió Ron presentándolo a los sorprendidos muggle— No habrán pensado que Hermione era quien servía la comida ¿Verdad?

—¡Ron!- le llamo la atención Hermione que aun con los años seguía regañando al pelirrojo— Mis padres están tan enterados como tú de mis dotes culinarias

—OH Hermione- le señalo Carol con la mirada— ¿No habías dicho que ibas a tomar un curso intensivo de cocina para aprender a cocinar?

—Pero mama no me da tiempo ser medí maga no es precisamente sencillo ¿Verdad amor?- tomo de la mano a Harry— Además tu disfrutas las sincronizadas que te llego a preparar es más mama el domingo pasado le serví doble ración a Harry.

—¡Aja, ja! Así que por eso el lunes en el ministerio te la pasaste en el baño- reía con ganas Ron— Ojoloco ya se pensaba que era porque no querías ir a Azkaban por miedo a los dementotes

—¡Hermione le provocaste indigestión!- la risa de la señora Granger se unió a la de Ron que era contagiosa. Lo cierto es que Harry vio el sonrojo creciente de Hermione y apretando aun más su mano tras la marcha de Dobby se levanto haciendo el silencio.

—Señor y señora Granger a sido una velada excepcional pero llegado el momento yo tengo que pedirles algo, algo que se vale mucho para ustedes. Para mi mismo es mi propia vida yo me sentiría halagado si ustedes me permiten casarme con su hija y hacerla la señora de Potter, mi esposa.

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Cada una de las miradas se fijo en Tom Granger que fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Sabes lo único que oigo decir a mi hija desde los once años Potter?

—No señor Granger- titubeo Harry

—¡No sabes! Pues desde esa edad mi ángel solo dice tu nombre y lo que haces que si Harry esto, que si Harry lo otro, o pobre Harry, Harry, Harry, ¡Desde los once y ya tiene veinticuatro!

—Disculpe las molestias señor Granger- se unió Harry al sonrojo de Hermione.

—¡Molestia Potter! Fuiste lo mejor que pudo llegar a su vida, fuera de todas la veces que la has puesto en peligro temo que siendo mi hija la eh consentido demasiado siempre la tenia en casa solía mostrarle lo que para mi eran las maravillas del mundo libros, arte, música y ella las aprendida valorar demasiado más allá que las cosas importantes mi ángel lo tenía todo por si misma y de nosotros me puedo enorgullecer de que le dimos todo el amor que pudimos así que cuando entro al internado para magos fue un cambio brusco para ella al inicio nos mando cartas diciendo que no le gustaba, se sentía sola no fue hasta algunas semanas después que la carta cambio ella estaba feliz había encontrado dos grandiosos amigos Ron y Harry, Harry su carta se extendía sobre ti y la primera vez que vimos su foto ella estaba feliz tenía a sus dos amigos pero sobre todo a su mejor amigo a "El gran Harry Potter".

—Desde entonces Tom te tiene celos- le interrumpió Carol— Pero ya le eh explicado yo que estas cosas suceden y son inevitables así que…

—¿Cuándo es la boda?- pregunto aun entre dientes Tom.

Lo que siguió fueron risas y charla por parte de todos junto a un brindis. Tres horas duro la reunión tal como había planeado Hermione. Secretamente antes de irse Tom le comento a Harry que se cuidara de su hija en cuanto a comidas, horarios y libros se refería. Y Carol se despidió diciendo que un mes era muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda como dios mandaba y que debería hacer algo con el jardín que estaba desastroso. Ron se fue con ellos para dejarlos sanos y salvos una vez más en el mundo muggle.

Cansado pero contento Harry miraba el techo de su habitación esperando a Hermione para dormir, la castaña abrió su joyero en forma de carrusel que mantenía desde niña, una canción agridulce se escucho de él donde guardo el anillo que le había dado Harry, el de compromiso apagando la luz del cuarto se metió entre las sabanas abrazando al moreno que aparentaba ya estar dormido. La última lámpara se apago y la castaña se acurruco junto a él quedándose rápidamente dormida.

_Desde el ruido del mundo  
Desde el giro de un carrusel  
De la piel a lo más hondo  
Desde el fondo de mi ser  
De este inútil orgullo  
Y del silencio que hay en mí  
Desde estas ganas mías  
De vivir_

—Quiero decirte que te amo— se abrazo más Harry a su futura esposa.

_**FIN**_

**PUBLICADO**: 6 DE JULIO DEL 2007

**REEDITADO**: 26 DE MAYO DEL 2011


End file.
